peacockwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fizz
Fizz Fizz is a cold, shallow, uncaring, and untrusting red panda. She is often thought to be a sociopath. Biography Fizz's life began in a small kingdom outside of a large forest, at the age of about 6 her dad took her camping in the forest at her step mother's request. Her dad was supposed to kill her so that all of their children would be of royal blood (Fizz wasn't). However when the time came Fizz's dad cut off her tail, told her to never trust anyone and ran off. "The world's a hard place. It's kill or be killed, and trusting people will get you killed, so I suggest you man up and stay alive." - King David Although Fizz felt heartbroken by this at first she soon found her way to live through the forest when she met a mainecoon tabby mix named Lucy, they were quickly married and had a black and white kitten named Beetle Juice. That Christmas she went out to get her growing family some gifts, but found her parents in the forest and killed both of them right on the spot. When she came back she discovered that the peacocks has killed Lucy and Beetle Juice, she saw one in the distance and quickly attacked it out of anger, however it got away. From then on she hated Christmas and sweared revenge on the peacocks. In her last moments Lucy handed Fizz a necklace she always wore, Fizz wears this necklace now and it can be ocassionally seen although hidden under her fur. "Don't forget us, then we'll be gone forever." -Lucy After this Fizz continued to seek revenge on the peacocks, meeting Pau in the forest one day and convincing her to stay and fight. They started a small group in the forest that was dedicated to fighting peacocks when one day Pau went missing so Fizz went out to find her, she followed a trail of peacock tracks until she found the peacock's base, then found herself surrounded by peacocks. Once of those peacocks being the once she attacked after Lucy and Beetle's death, easily identified by the scar over his eye. "So, what do ya say, an eye for an eye?" -Peacock Leader Fizz got her eye ripped out by the peacocks then began to limp home, on her way there she found a wolf named Hunter who made her an eyepatch and later became the team's medic. As a thanks Fizz gave him her goggles and asked Hunter if he'd like to join force, to which he agreed. From that moment on the force continued to expand.... It's worth noting Fizz is a Tea Demon and can be summoned back to life with tea or kombucha. Occupation Great fighter and works in mechanics. Weapons * Deimos, a crossbow * Kenneth, an ax * Lucy, a scythe named after her wife * Lucky(?), a rifle "Lucky ain't it's name. Gotta be mad to name a weapon. Toss me Deimos." - Fizz Behind the scenes * Killed FizzyMints by blunt force trauma to the head with animal crackers * Half sister to Dymond | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}